Desmion Berenmarth, A Lord of the Rings story
by raynor16
Summary: A tale set in the Lord of the Rings universe, taking place through the eyes of the human soldier Desmion Berenmarth. Have the glossary open in a different window when you read this!
1. Glossary

_Glossary_

_Sereg'wethrin - Assassin_

_Tel'gothrim- Dark Elf_

_Degison! - Slay Him! _

_Berenmarth- "Strong Fate" (a fate that cannot be avoided) ˚_

_Rhovanion- A region of Middle Earth to the north of Gondor and Mirkwood._

_Noldorin- A Noldor Elf (High Elf)_

_Mae govannen! -Well met! (A greeting)_

_Drego! -Flee_

_E hır harn.- He is wounded. _

_Nestech son.- Help him _

_Man eneth lin?- What is thy name?_

_Man _dôr sen?- What place is this? (Not literally correct)

Sen Man Adab ned.- This place is the House of Twilight. (not literally correct)

Pedin Annúnaid?- Do you speak Westron (English)?

- As the author of this novel is a novice in the Sindarin language, there may be discrepancies in actual spelling of Elvish words.

Note that most of these words are probably not correct, and should not be treated as canon over any other vocabulary list.

- A crude attempt by the author to combine two words and is most likely incorrect


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Prologue"

_Arrows fell upon him like a black rain, promising death should they cut him, for these were no ordinary arrows, he knew. These were arrows dipped in the sap of the Sereg'wethrin plant, deadly to anyone even the smallest of doses. The sap itself gave the arrows a deep scarlet hue, like blood, as if making a dark promise to its target. He raised his shield above his head, rolled to the side, and prayed to whatever god that might listen. Flattened onto his stomach and looking like he was wounded, the soldier knew that he was almost assuredly doomed if the Tel'gothrim were to pull swords on him, unless he could come up with something. Just as the withering barrage subsided, both Tel'gothrim lowered their bows, pulled out their swords, and advanced. Seeing nothing but a helpless soldier of a "lesser" species, the Tel'gothrim were expecting to just "mop" up and advanced seemingly without care. As they neared the downed soldier and prepared to finish him off, the soldier leaped off of the ground and neatly disemboweled the surprised elf where he stood. The other narrowly escaped a similar fate by bringing his shield up to block the would-be lethal stab. The soldier brought his sword back in for a masterful strike that the doomed Tel'gothrim could not hope to block, so with his last breath, the Tel'gothrim screamed "Degison!" Seconds later, the soldier felt a prick in his neck, and broke the dart so that it would not get in his way. Undaunted by such a small thing as a dart, he continued his relentless assault on the assuredly doomed Tel'gothrim. It was after the second swing that the soldier knew that something was wrong. As his swings continued to slow and the soldier had to fight just to maintain consciousness, the Tel'gothrim just smiled and shoulder slammed the soldier to the ground. The soldier knew that he had only a few seconds left to live, and tried to do something, anything, that would avert that fate, but to no avail. As the soldier's eyes started to close, and the Tel'gothrim was about to finish him, the soldier heard a cry, and the Tel'gothrim glanced to the side at the noise. The Tel'gothrim's eyes widened in fear, and right as the elf screamed "Drego," the same elf took an arrow in his throat, leaving most of the word incomprehensible. The soldier saw the Tel'gothrim flee, and as darkness took him, he saw a Noldorin run and crouch beside him, saying "E hir harn, Nestech son." The soldier knew no more._

Page 1


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Chapter 1"

_The soldier known as Desmion Berenmarth awoke in a small room lacking no amount of finery, but missing windows or the sounds of daily life that would accompany any village in the entire Rhovanion province. Sitting up in the bed, he noticed that he himself was dressed in fine silk garments, worth a king's ransom by themselves. Still groggy from what he could only guess was a poison meant to cause unconsciousness, Desmion tried to stand, rather unsuccessfully, and fell to the ground. Seconds later, a Noldorin clad in robes and girt with a finely crafted longsword stormed into the room, and gazing upon Desmion's depraved state, said "Mae govannen!" The same elf helped Desmion to his feet, while Desmion asked the elf "Man eneth lin?"  
The elf replied "im Olwe Felagund."  
"im Desmion." "Man __dôr sen?_"  
"Sen Man Adab ned."  
"Pedin Annúnaid?"  
"Yes I do."

Page 1


End file.
